


The Northern Realms

by Lord_of_Avalon



Series: The Gods and Goddesses of Avalon [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, One Piece, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Sentinel, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Olympian Gods, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Asexual Relationship, Asgard (Marvel), Asgard (Stargate), BAMF Jon Snow, BAMF Women, Blood Magic, F/F, F/M, Gen, Het and Slash, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, King Robb, M/M, Magical Bond, Major Original Character(s), Male Slash, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Pre-Slash, Robb Stark is a Gift, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, The King in The North, The Old Gods (ASoIaF), The Valar, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Avalon/pseuds/Lord_of_Avalon
Summary: What if the Old Gods interacted with the First Men and favoured the North. This change brings new prosperity and sorrow.





	1. FULFILLING THE PACT:

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> I do not own anything whatsoever but the plot and some characters. Otherwise everything else belong to brilliant men and women. I am merely thief who stole from their fertile minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ancestors of the Stark and the beginning of everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went through revision and several changes.

_Of all the Northron, none are as famous and revered as the Great Triad.The First Royals of Winter, Brandon Stark first of his name, King of Winter,High Magnar of Firstmen,High Chief of Giants,High Singer of the Children of the Forest,Great Lead of the Elder Dragons,also called Bran the Builder/Tinkerer and later as The Legendary Wolf. With him are his heart-mates Dawn The Legendary She-Wolf,Jewel of Winter, Mistress of the Melody, High Queen of Winter,High Magnara of Firstmen,Consort Singer of Children of the Forest, Chiftess of the Giants and First Great Den-maker of Elder Dragons. And their third, Mighty Rickon the ,Rickon North-Star. High Consort of Winter,Magnar of Firstmen,Consort-Singer of Children of the Forest,Chief of Giants,Second Den-maker of Elder Dragons._

_There is no Northern child does who does not know this three great names, for their deeds are great and legendary. Much of their  lives are written in their magical journals gifted to them by their respective sensei and created by the Quendi the Elves of Avalon,one of the numerous god races of that ancient Pantheon._

_Their are renown for their efforts in thwarting the great evil in the Long Night and their heroic deeds in the War for the Dawn._

_Although many of their deeds were confirmed by the Children of the Forest and other sources  whom were alive during the era known as the Age of Heroes. Many of the great works are credited, erroneously, to these legendary figures so much in fact anything of unknown origin or purpose it will be given to them._

_-_ **Professor Ntombi Xolo-**

 **The Legendary and Ancient Figures of the Alliance of Elder Kingdoms**.

**Wakanda University of History**

* * *

* * *

 

_**HISTORY BOOK 1: The Founding of the Northern Realms** _

_ **Volume 1: The Life and Times of Brandon Stark** _

_ **8100 BAC (BEFORE AEGON’s CONQUEST)** _

_ **216 BtW (BEFORE the WALL)** _

_ **Chapter 1: FULFILLING THE PACT: Meeting One’s Bond Mate.**_

Today was Brandon son Bain High Magnar of the Wolf Tribe and chief of the Direwolves, 10 and 6 namedays. The celebrations, feasts and festive has been going all day as befitting the one of the prominent Magnar of the **_Paisti an Gheimhridh_**. It is was now the Hour of the Bat, and he has been summoned by his father, along with the Council of the Tribe Elders, The Council of the High Magnars of **O thuaidh** and the Barrow-King himself. Entering the large tent of his family, he beheld people sitting in a large semi circle. From his right were the Elders of his tribe and on his left the High Magnars, the vassals of the Barrow-King. Walking with straight back and proud bearing of his foresires, until he was about five feet from the king; who was sitting regally in the middle of the semi-circle and watching him impassively . Kneeling on one knee, placing his right hand curled in a fist on his breast and bowing his head. On the signal from the king,he lifted his head and he saw his parents on the left side of the king and on his right was his bond-mate and queen, The Queen Beira, his aunt from his mother side, coming from one of the Nomadic Tribes. His father had a long face with dark full beard and hair, while his mother was of fair face and had long red hair reaching her waist. The king was a man of strength older than his father hearty and hale; the queen was bit younger than the king and very much beautiful and unlike her sister her hair was dark like the night yet just long.

“Stand Brandon son of Ban; Son of Bain, of the Direwolves” Ordered the king. “My King and Queen, _**Beannachtai**_. And to you also, honoured elders and guests. Your presences honour me” I said. “Do you know why you have been summoned here” asked the queen “No, Your Majesty” I answered. Now it was one of the Elders answering, “As you know 20 and 6 years ago, we made a pact with the _**Leanai Na Foraoise**_ to end 2000 years of strive and war. It was the gods who intervened, due to the suffering of both sides. We had our weapons and we had more numbers than they did and we knew how to fight a war better. However, they had powerful draiocht on their side and could hide and strike unseen.”

Bran knew this of course, everyone did. When his people came to this land for new life they found it already had people that they called _ **Leanai Na Foraoise**_. They were small, hair like twigs or shrubs with big cat-like eye and smooth bark-like skin, with three fingers and a thumb with sharp claws like nails and they wielded powerful _**draiocht**_.

The elder continued, “This pact had terms and conditions, but the most important one is this: That a son of a _**Paisti an Gheimhridh s**_ hall be bonded to a daughter _**Leanai Na Foraoise** _ upon his reaching 10 and 6 namedays, the Crannog Tribe will also do this. This is the will of the gods. Lord Shuck the Great Primal Direwolf himself commanded it, and has chosen a boy.”

Bran was shocked. The Gods rarely showed themselves to mortals,preferring to make themselves known through heart trees of the weirwood trees. But one of the few to do so was Lord Shuck, the patron of the Wolf Tribe. Bran has seen him only twice. One day when he was 5 namedays he got lost in the vast forest of the Gods-woods and fell in a hole, he had travelled through a dark tunnel until he came upon the great direwolf and he saw him again several days later,they spoke at length for nearly the entire day. Lord Shuck was a creature that was truly gigantic. He was twice the size of mammoths which the Giants rode. His fur black yet oddly comforting, like the night when the stars are out and moon was full. His eyes were full of red no whites or pupils just a burning red and when it moved his fur rippled. And when he opened his mouth to speak he shows white fangs like small swords. His voice was vast, powerful, unknowably ancient and utterly beyond measured.

“Lord Shuck the Black’’ I asked in surprise. “Yes, son that Shuck” said my father speaking for the first time. Mother was the one to speak “When I was learning to Sing  from the **_Leanai Na Foraoise,_ ** I learned how to summo and I summoned him by mistake and he relayed the message to me and I told the Councils about it”

Mother was the leader of the Order of the Green Men, called so for their wearing green robes. These members were _ **Paisti an Gheimhridh**_ whom the _**Leanai Na Foraoise**_ identified as having otherworldly powers; gifts from the Gods. Although having powers is not necessary for membership,merely to help foster friendship and exchange knowledge peacefully between the two races for the is still some hurts,grudges and holding from the war, to make certain no fights would occur, the learning takes place at the Isle of Faces, the Grove of the Gods in the Water Lands.These abilities were the green-sight, warging, mind touch, mind speak, All-speak, rune-maker and rune-speaker and rune-breaker. The newly awoken Sentinels and Guides. People with senses beyond men and animals. Those gifted were new and only those who dwell here in the North  seem to have received them.

'now I know'. Athe Sentinels and Guides were entirely new and utterly fascinating to the _**Leanai Na Foraoise**_

I was still shocked to appreciate my father terrible yet still amusing jape but still able to address mother. “I am the chosen one, I take it”. The resulting silence gave the answers. “Her name is Dawn when spoken to our tongue. She is the youngest daughter of their Shaman. She is powerful in her own right beautiful and wilful and full fire” said the king.

“How the bonding going to work”? I asked “I mean it will be awkward with her being only reaching my hip’’

“Well, at least she will have no problem for sucking your cock as she won’t have to get to her knees, its murder on get on the knees I tell you.” I could only gape at my mother, horrified. That’s more than a child should know about their parents.

“Actually, her height won’t be much of a problem” addressed the king after staring at my mother in amusement. “I am told she actually taller than any of her kind about twice of their tallest in size, just around below your chest so it won’t be that much of a problem.’’ ‘Besides she is 1500 namedays I am sure she would have the wisdom to improvise’’ said the queen with a raised eyebrow.

“What about children” I asked.

Mother was the one to answer; now serious, “Lord Shuck assured me that the two of you would be capable. Your future children would be mix. There would be men save for the eyes, skin and nails. If there is no new blood of the **_Leanai Na Foraoise_** the traits would disappear save for the eyes and the nails and teeth would be blunt but strong. And any ability they have would be extremely above their human ancestry but below the not so human ancestry’’

Bran wondered why the king is not having his own sons fulfil the Pact. After all it would seem the new blood would strengthen his bloodline and his rule. But then again, it was commanded by the gods and no one on O thuaidh wanted to get on Black Shuck bad side, He is after all a direwolf, the Direwolf of whom all direwolves come from and should not be expected to behave like a human and have human morals, and he is not in any way a tame wolf. But then again he might be waiting to see how things work out with me first, no need to risk the princes needlessly, this was after all _**O thuaidh**_ , a hard place for hard people, it is only sense and winter is coming. Above all The North Remembers, like our Gods do.

“Preparations must be made you are leaving in 3 days. Meeting is adjourned" announced the king.

I waited till everyone but my parents shuffled out, pretending to not see the assessing glances thrown my way.

“I know this is not what you expected nor wanted. I know the there is that lad you been eying, Rickon, Rickard, Rickar” let it never be said Sansa of the Direwolf never speaks her mind.

“Rickon” I said blushing.

“Aye him. Now I won’t blame you the lad is prettier than the maidens of the tribe even I was not that pretty’’.

Now, Father added “Aye, were I your age I would have pounced him long ago. Pity the Gods chose now to fulfill the pact, his clan and ours would have made a formidable alliance, but what is done is done, it is never wise to anger the gods’’.

“I was waiting for him to reach majority he is on few moon younger than me. But I have to do what is required of me, I will do my duty father, as you know winter is on the horizon perhaps our new allies would give us their secrets of the earth so we can grow food and not starve to death.”

“Aye, you have the right of things, my son. But know this no matter what I will love and always be proud of ye lad’’ said my father and  with that I left.

Bain son of Ban son of Théoden of the Direwolves watched his son leave. When he did think he could be anymore prouder of his son, Bran, he was proved wrong. He remembered when Bran was a wee lad. Always asking question about one thing or another and tinkering about, not in least interested in weapons and being mocked as Bran the tinker. To be honest that had concerned him and shamed him a bit, but as always his beautiful bond-mate rightly turned his head straight, blazing like the fire which kissed her hair. Since then he has made an effort to indulge his son, and willing to knock few teeth loose of anyone daring to jape about his boy. And what a reward that was. When Bran was about exploring he fell in a cave-hole in the god-woods and there found vein of ore for new metal. It was the most terrifying day of Ban’s life. When Bran did show for midday meal, he got worried and called for his son and got no answer. He searched for his son in the tribe and everyone searched for him despite being somewhat of an outcast he was one their own. Imagine his surprise and everyone else to see his son talking to a bloody big wolf like it was friend. He is not afraid he pissed his breeches a little and nigh shat himself when the wolf spoke. Well, he knows some tribesmen did especially when it introduced itself. Only later when Sansa asked Bran what the the god were talking about. Only then did Bran talked about the ore he found and the god was explaining what it was and where the cave lead and what the new metal can be used and how it can be refined. Only by his friendship with Benjen did occur to him his son is talking about smithing. To make certain, on the morrow he asked Bran for the ore and took it to his friend, after some testing it became clear this is a new metal. Superior to the bronze we were using. After that an expedition to the cave was mounted. Finding a vein of this in gods-woods meant meaning it was no go. But, a fortnight later, Bran came from exploring again. He told his father where Lord Shuck told him where this metal can be found. Ever since than his son has been seen as the hero who bought prosperity to the tribe, not only by clearly favoured by the gods for his luck but his brain as well for he tinkered new planting tools for the tribe and not only that is good with a mace he is a druid as well.

Ban was taken out of his musing by his bond-mate. “Well I am thinking about our son’s accomplishment in his 10 and 6 years alone and also about what he said about the new alliance from his marriage. He is right. Given the pricks at _**Ghairdin Glas**_ would try to pull us with our balls and and would want us to give up our new found god given wealth and want us suck their cocks for food.”

“Well, mo fior gra, how I help you get rid of the thoughts with better one. Say you think that throne is sturdy” his beloved said with a wicked smile and felt his blood responding.

Bran went back to the celebrations, sitting down and immediately meat and mead was put in front him put by his aunt,Beira, the Barrow-Queen herself. And then she just as quickly left. Shrugging, he begun eating the offerings and quickly looking around at the same time and he nearly choked because in front of him was Rickon. And the pretty boy just finished his own meat and sucking the juice off his fingers. Bran imagined those fingers were sucking something else. He felt himself hardned and was amused to see he was not the only one who looked like his breeches have become uncomfortable, as some of his friends were watching Rickon intently and some of the maidens were flustered themselves. And his blood cooled just as suddenly because there were sounds coming from the family tent that he never wanted to ever hear, Aggh parents are not meant to have sex ever..

* * *

 

They have been on road forever. Bran would be glad to be reach the end of the journey because he was sure his arse was one big sore bruise due to the brutal pace his father set. As if the gods were listening, they came in a clearing where there is an absolutely enormous weirwood tree curved on it was a shape of wolf howling. This was also secondary to Bran because underneath the tree were _**Leanai Na Foraoise** _ but it was not they who held his attention, at least all of them. His attention was drawn by a beautiful creature taller than her brethren and more beautiful clearly a female with soft curves and smallish but fully developed. Looking at those golden-green cat eyes, Bran knew he had come to his destiny. The only thing more important than his brain, than his parents than his life, was this creat – no this woman happiness. And thus, formed the greatest bond that would forge the path to creating the Stark family the greatest dynasties and leaders of greatest kingdom of Westeros and one the world most ancient and advance Nations.

* * *

 

 _ **TERMS**_  
_**Sentinels**_ : Men and women with extremely advance senses, instincts and physical prowess. Have moderate extrasensory not to guides level usually attuned to their guide well being. No being respected than a sentinel except his/her guide  
_**Alpha Sentinel**_ : a strong sentinel who is responsible for a town that is large or a small city. May have pride as small 5 bonded pairs to 20, depending on the territory size.  
_**Prime Sentinel**_ : an extremely strong sentinel responsible for a moderate city size of white harbour to a large city such as Seven Waters to Mega Winter City. May have the pride of 110 to 600 bonded pair.

 ** _Guides_** : Men and Women with advance empathic and extrasensory abilities and strong connection with spiritual/supernatural often shamans/green men/druids can. Have sharp senses but not to sentinel level. No being is more revered in the north especially an Alpha Prime Guide who is all but royalty in their own right.  
_**Alpha Prime Sentinel & Guide:**_ Bonded Pair responsible for the entire sentinel and guides in all Northern Realms  
_**Rune Lord**_ : Individuals who can with the use runes  
_**Three Eyes**_ : And individual responsible for protecting the world. A living representation between the Gods of Avalon and the mortals of the North. Mixture of Sorcerer Supreme (Child of Storm, Ghosts of the Past by NimbusLlewelyn) and the Archive (Harry Dresden files). Usually has motif three eyed raven, crow, lion, bear etc.

 _ **True Tongue:**_ Language of Magic

 _ **Draiocht:**_ Magic

  
_**Beannachtai;**_ greetings  
_**O thuaidh**_ : the North  
_**Ghairdin Glas: Green Garden- (future name:**_  High Garden  
_**Mo fior gra:** _ my truelove

* * *

  
**Cast**  
**Barrow king:** Karl Urban

  
**Ban: Jake** Gyllenhaal

  
**Bran** : Ian Nelson

  
**Rickon** : William Franklyn-Miller

  
**Queen Beira** : Katie McGrath

  
_**Sansa**_ : Helena Bonham Carter

 

* * *

 


	2. introductions and Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Children of the Forests meet the Children of Winter. And destiny begins to unfold

_The Pact of the Isle of Faces is the most ancient treaty of our realm. The treaty had many clauses much of which were relaxed as the two species interacted and coexisted. The treaty itself is believed to be what enabled our civilization to be, it is therefore believed to the foundation of our realm. Of the clauses the most famous is the Marriage, of the Firstmen only the Children of Winter abide by. This clause had two crucial consequences. Firstly, it led to the merging of the traditions of humans,children and the gods of Avalon. Secondly, the founding of houses Stark and Reed. These two bloodlines would lead and guide the North for many a mellinium, The Starks as the The Kings of Winter and The Kings in the North and The Reeds as the Guidances of the North._

**_\- Jeyden Croft-_ **

**_The Founding of the Realm: Treaties of the Realm_ **

**_-Karhold University of History-_ **

Dawn, Daughter of the Singers who Sings the Songs of the Earth., heard the sound of approaching horse. Breaking from the conversation with her sister, she saw clearly from a distance, a large group of the After-comers approaching swiftly but unhurried. She decided to perceive them,while she still had chance, what she saw astounded her. This after comes shone with strength and vigour he never saw in their kind before. Four stood out from the rest their spirits shone like white hot fire and yet strong like an ancient oak. Yet it was the fifth and youngest that stood above the the rest. He shone brightly and yet she sensed he had yet to truly unlock his potential. His power was like an oncoming snow storm starting slow then gain strength. And so she knew him. He was her destiny, the missing part of her, she and he were two parts of the whole. She wouldbe there for him till the stars arin down from the heavens. Our lead Singer stood up and approached the comers but waited until the guests dismounted their mounts before speaking. "Mae Govannen, I am Heartstring,Lead Singer of the Northern Coven" It was a tall dark haired and grey eyed man who answered. "Beannachtai, I am Ban son of Bain. I am the Magnar of the Wolf Tribe, and with me are King Hugar and his bond-mate Queen Beira. My fellow Magnar Cordell and Jovarn, the Elders of my tribe,Elder Janas and Elder Sharun. And my family my bondmate Sansa and my son Brandon" Dawn noticed that the others were not introduced. They must not be of importance .Something she didn't understand , when Singers meet all were introduced, regardless of station name was important, when sung it tell of all your accomplishments. But then the Singers used True Tongue to do that. It only the coming of the Elves that Lord Shuck brought that the began to understand the After-comers manner of speech. She was truly grateful to the Elves, under their tutelage the singers learned much than she thought possible. It was the Lead Singer's turn to do introduction " these are my kin and brethren, from oldest to youngest, Oakshield,Birch,Rowan,Star, Brightmoon and Dawn" "Please, accept our welcome" she said gesturing to large oak stump where bread and salt was laid.

* * *

After the royas,elders and his parents ate the offerings,it was Brandon turns,afterwards the guards.

Once again, the lead singer spoke in her melodious voice" Your journey was long, please follow me so we can  lodge and feed you"

"Thank you my lady" answered the Queen.

The  _ **Leanai Na Foraoise**_ just nodded and said to follow her.

The walked in silence for a short time and came into a new section of the forest and Brandon heard  gasps and sound of amazement, he looked and gasped himself. For the laid a a dwelling unlike any. There were enormous weirwood trees unlike any size he had seen. On those tree were large houses with spiralling stairs were curled against the trunks, and the trees were connected  by strong looking wooden bridges. Despite the large red leaves four times the size of fully grown in with and length, the sunlight still penetrated and shone brightly.

"Lo and Behold, the Haven of Trees. Be welcome." Said Heartstring

"What is this place? "  I asked.

"This is the Gods gift to us. They gave it to us after we begged them to save us. The Elves built it."  Answered, the one called Rowan, I think.

"Elves what are those?"

"All will be answered later, Young one" said Heartstring." For now let us give you time to rest, Rowan will lead you to your assigned quarters and call you for dinner.

After quite a time they were summoned, and went into a clearing were elegant curved wooden chairs sat in circle around a large round stone table which seems to have risen out of the earth. Where all the  _ **Leanai Na Foraoise**_   we met were gathered and several new others, introductions were made among them were Dawn parents, Clearspring the mother and Summer the father.  Once more Heartstring who welcomed us.

"Honoured guest please be sitted" everyone moved to do that." I know you are here for negotiations but now is no the time to discuss such matters. For now it time for eating.please know your guards are being feed as well with that said. Please let us eat, drink and be merry". She claps her hands and food appeared on the table. The feast was magnificent, new fruit and vegetables they never saw before and the meat was coocked differently than were used toand sauce. New drinks apparently made from fruit appeared.

After everyone was full. Heartstring clapped her hand once and everything disappeared. " Now that everyone is content, let the negotiations begin' she said.

Much was said in surprisingly peaceful and compromises were agreed upon. The bonding ceremony would take place here 3 moons hence and all the Magnars of the First Men invited all the way the to  _ **Ghairdin Glas.**_   It wasn't until Magnar Janas asked but the bedding and and the Magnars' right. After, the  _ **Leanai Na Foraoise**_ asked him to clarify,it was a miracle he was not killed right then.

It was Dawn who answered "  I do not suppose that anyone of you have know what it is like to have wooden spike shoved into your behinds, no, if anyone tries that they will experience and know"

"It is tradition, my lady" insisted Elder Janas

"I do not like repeating myself,Elder Janas, anyone who tries will regret it indeed" said Dawn her gaze hard and uncompromising. 

"The will not be that part My Lady" said the king. "That is final said the king when he saw Jana's open his mouth.

Brandon was sure he was falling in love. Dawn just showed she is strong and brave and dangerous.

 

* * *

**Haven of Trees**

****

 

**Cast**

**Elder Janas:**  John Noble

**Elder Sharun:** ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~John Rhys-Davirs

**Magnar Jovarn:** Liam Neeson

 

**Magnar Cordell:** ~~~~Colin Firth

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to base Haven of Trees to Lorien after Galadriel left. Less magnificent but still beautiful


	3. Author's request.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Development plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you advice and help me with the following?

**.Geography and Economy**

  * **where is best to and ~~how~~ to build a canal or canals that would benefit the North most . Especially connecting to Valyria,  and most importantly Yi-Ti**



I am planning for Yi-Ti   be as advanced yet different as the North and be its most important ally. Despite the distance they would be strong allies like the US and England pre 2018.

  * **Bridges**



Where is best to build bridges. 

  * **Where is best to have mines**.



I want some the Northern houses to have mines of Gold, precious gems, iron,bronze,copper. I want the Starks specifically to control Titanium.

  * **Enriching poorer Houses**



How  to make House like the Mormont and Reed richer, and have better holdings than wooden castles. Usually the Reeds are given rice. Should I go with this?

  * **The Northern Currency**



how would the North trade work, while keeping to monarchy and and nobility, while at the same time the small folk would benefit?

  * ~~~~**Road Network**  




~~~~How to build a road connecting all of the north, a simple one at first and improve as centuries go.

  * **Architecture**



How to house the small folk. Each holding will have a different architecture Winter fell would be different to Bear Island  architecture etc.

The architecture should take account giants and the children and elder dragons.

  * **Settlements**



Where would the giants,elder dragons, and children settle.

Where the holdings of the Starks. The would be candet branches: Seastarks, Swampstark, Starks of the Mountains,Goldstarks etc.

**2.Military**

~~~~how to militarize the abilities. Something similar to the Many Sons of Winter.

I am planning for the North to mix magic and technology. I want them to fight like the Wakanda people in Black Panther. Should the elementals should be like the Avatar, Naruto, or the Alchemist.?

How the military is organised and what are the rankings called and what are their responsibilities.

Ships,  from primitive ( 300 hundred years after the Long night) to advance (to AEGON Conquest) to even more improved (War of Ninepenny Kings,Robert's Rebellion, War of five Kings).

How the Children, the Giants, the Elder Dragons (able to shift to humans think acnologia from fairytail) ,and animals would be included?

**3\. Society and Culture**

what is the culture of the children, dragon,and giants. And how would the cultures merge in mixed settlement.

  * **Sentinels and Guides**



The roles of sentinels and guides

  * **Marriage**



what are the ceremony of the different races

  * **Government**



how the 4  races are governed. And how they answer to the Starks.

  * **Laws**



how the law applies to different races. What is the law  of against malicious magic use.

What is malicious use of magic?.

What re the laws protecting the small folk against exploitation.

What are the penalties for crime

  * **Population**



how many humans,children,giants, dragons(smallest population) are there. How they reproduce.

  * **Social Norms**



The North will be a highly martial society so what are the social norms, prejudices ( _ **NB**_ ~~~~: homophobia is low for the First Men even in Brandon's era, only the arrival of Andals will change that except in the North),

  * **Intergation**



how the 4 race are integrated. How each race serve the North and what they bring to the success of the North.

**3. Agriculture**

What diet is available to north ( I.e. the shaggy cows like the many sons of winter?) What other animals can be eaten.

I want better farming systems, plants, animals traded through the voyagers as the North improve the centuries.

**4.Education**

How magic is taught.

As a martial society how are they taught.

As an advanced magical and martial society how are science and technology.

  * **Discoveries**



how to mix and integrate science and magic

Scientific discovery unique to planetos: its magic, crazy weather, biology etc.

Transportation vehicles using runes (first generation should around 100+ before andal invasion)

 

 

**4\. The Wall**

The wildings will be part of the North as the Northern Nomads with unique culture ( like Khoisan). So the wall should accommodate them.

I read a story where the wall could let in stream ,fish but not the dead, want something similar. So how should the how be designed

 

**5\. Songs**

Can someone please write a song for the Starks. Something like the Song of Elendil. I love the scene where Aragon sings when he was coronated. 

Also an anthem for the North. I want it to capture the essence and uniqueness of the North, its people the humans,children, giants and dragons


	4. Meeting the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran meet some of the Gods and gain some knowledge, and nearly dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated in thanks to;  
> Gretchen and Stormraven for advice given  
> Sourwolfking, Stormraven, Loverwren for the kudos.

After that the meeting continued. Apparently we are not the only ones honouring the pact, but also Rowan and the cragnnonwoman by the name of Relina of the marsh. They decided the wedding ceremony would be mix of their respective people. After asking what it was and a short discussion between Dawn and I, we agreed to do what they would do and combine weddings.

Before we could continue with finer details we were however interrupted by a new  _ **Leanai Na Foraoise**_. A beautiful symphony between the new comer ,Heartstring and Dawn occurred. After which Heartstring turned to me.

"The Gods wish to speak with you young Brandon, Dawn will escort"

My eyes and everyone's popped out through the sheer surprise. From what we learned it's unusual for the gods to be this active let alone to show so much interest in a mortal that they would manifest and summon them.

"I do not think it's wise to keep them waiting. It is best we take a rest" advised Heartstring and with that he left quickly.

Dawn and I followed his example. The path we were walking seemed familiar. I wanted to find more about my betrothed but I didn't know where to begin. But luckily, Dawn seemed to have similar idea.

" Would you like to know about the gods whom  you are likely going to meet"

"Wait, you know them" I asked in surprise.

"Indeed, they have been present in the mortal with since the pact was forged but they come and go as they please, the one I think you will meet are the ones whom have been here in three moons or so" she said.

"Alright then"

"The first are the Stars: Quetzalcoatl God of Love among other things, Eldarion god of the Sun, Moon and the Stars. Stars are very much revered among the Avalonians,Naurel and Anarel in are their Star name which are in another Elven tongue. Then are are the Elven Lords.Lord Celeborn God of protection,hospitality and wisdom among others and Lady Galadriel Goddess of Light,nature,healing and renewal, they are bond-mates. Then there is Lady Sarabi a Vampire Goddess of Heavens,Air, Lightning, Thunder and Storms. Lady Lya ,a Nox, Goddess of the Earth. With them are their familiars. Lord Black Shuck for Quetzalcoatl, Lord Arceus for Sarabi, Lady Matla for Eldarion, Lord Thul-rod for Galadriel and Lady Gyledh for Celeborn" informed Dawn

"Wow" said in wonder.

"Lord Quetzalcoatl is the third High King of High Kings of Avalon, and his is blind."

"How can a god be blind?" I asked surprised

Dawn stopped and looked at me with intense gaze that froze me in my step and said with severe seriousness "Heed my warning. Of all the gods I named he is the most dangerous thing you will ever meet. Every danger you meet in life, be a demon,a deity, weapon, an animal or anything else. Remember this, that they do not come close to him. He is among the oldest,most powerful of the gods. He was here before creation itself. He is the god that demons whisper in fear. He is the kind to unflichingly destroy enemies along with their very worlds. He is more older,clever, powerful,stronger,wiser,knowable than all others put together. Should he decide to destroy this universe, the other would not be able to stop even for a moment, do not underestimate him. Oh and his not very fond us mortals especially your kind, humans'

I felt my bones freeze down to the very marrow. I knew then she was not japing. A moment later she resumed walking and talking.

"To answer you question,  he was born blind. The other gods tried to heal him and nothing appears to be wrong with his eyes."Moving on with her explanations. "Lady Sarabi is the 46th High King of High Kings, this kingship can be held by Gods and Goddesses and be  they a god or agoddess they are always called the High King of Avalon and their bond-mates are called High Queens whether they are men or women. The others all are members of the White Council,save for Lord Eldarion, so each a important and you will treat them as such" she sternly instructed." also Lady Sarabi and Lord Quetzalcoatl are siblings and Lord Eldarion is their nephew so afford him some respect if only for that virtue. "

We move moved into deeper into the godswood and I suddenly froze in absolute terror, there are no words to describe what I felt. Its more than fear, it was terror beyond mortal compare. The power I felt was indescribable, overwhelming, vast,ancient and utterly unknowable. The only reason I didn't soil myself is because my ass was clenching so that even the air wouldn't get and my balls all but his themselves in my body. 

I would later that was not so much his power I sensed, it not possible for mortals to sense a deity energy and power but we can observe their mere presence affect reality and the effects and consequences of thereof.

"Oho! Now that is quite a reaction" said the _thing_ in front of me with some amusement.

"Brother, you are overwhelming the boy, tune it down." Said the pale but unnaturally beautiful woman.

"I am putting my usual presence, but very well"

The power I have been feeling lessened but can still feel like an itch.t took minutes for me to regain myself, while my companions waited patiently. After a while I took notice of the unique beings in front of me.

The first things I notice, that demand my attention were two people, utterly beautiful all of them were but two stood out. Their beauty was almost painful to look at perfection given life.

The first was tall, taller than any of them, he looked neither old nor young,yet those purple showed terrible age. His skin was dark almost like dark mud, burly with thick corded muscle of a warrior in the prime of his strength,and hair severely shorn its almost like its not there. He was the one giving off the power. The other was a slim young man who looked to be about Bran's age, pale skin, green eyes that looked like they did not tolerate nonsense, his hair was brown his unique feature were his leaf shaped ears.

"Well, at least his reaction was dignified, other usually soiled themselves" said the  familiar amused voice.

" Only you brother would make someone shit and piss themselves just meeting you"

" Its a talent,dear sister "

The banter shook me out of my trance and I finally took notice of the others.

One was tall slim man with long silver hair and blue eyes and next to him was a woman with long golden hair like the sun was shining from it,she was as tall as the man next to her and she was barefooted both had leaf shaped ears both clad in white.

The next individual was shorter than then the rest. The most noticeable thing about her first was her shoulder length hair, extremely bushy covering her entirely and fanned out. It looked like a bush with with leaves in it. The last individual was also a tall woman but less than the golden one. She had raven shoulder length hair. Her skin was very very pale and was sparkling and had vivid golden eyes

The last were animals. One was Lord Shuck. Another was strange creature that looked like a horse with gold metal on its body like a circle, with plated golden hooves and muzzle and its coat was white. Then there were two very large very giant eagles.

"I believe introductions are in order, My name is Galadriel" said the golden woman

" and My name is Celeborn" was the silver man

"I am  Eldarion" said the young man

"And I  be called Quetzalcoatl" said the extremely tall man

"And you can call me Sarabi" said the sparkling woman

"And I am known as Lya" said the last woman

And thus was the meeting of Brandon with the gods. Another piece of destiny was falling into place

* * *

* * *

  **Lord Shucks**

 

**Lord Arceus**

****

 

 

 Thul-rod 

 

 

 **Matla (** Sotho for Strength)

****

 

 


	5. Origins and Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous meeting

"Dawn, stay this is much for you as it is for him. The two of you are going to get married so you will need to support and council one another" said the Lord Quetzalcoatl.

"The reason why we are here is because I have convinced the White Council that you need to know and understand in better to be prepared to face the oncoming threats. So now know about the Origin of the Gods" said Lord Celeborn.

It was Lord Quetzalcoatl who talked." Please sit down" purple plump pillows appeared suddenly. We took them and sat down, it was like sitting on a cloud that how comfortable they were.

"Hmm, where to start this tale, usually one starts at the beginning but this one is long and has many beginnings" he mused out loud.

" I shall start with the creation of Avalon itself. Before this creation there is another one, the Elder Creation where dwell the Powers That Be and The Lone Powers made of various immortal species. The two aforementioned factions have ever been at odds but the real conflict came  about when we noticed that a new creation is about to be born. The Lone Powers wanted to destroy this creation believing it will supplant theirs. The Powers believed that is their destiny to protect this creation however my family discovered the protection was not so benign, the powers wanted to protect this young creation to be their worshippers, vassals and soldiers,they are only here to be power batteries. Despite the long history they learned nothing. When my fathers found out they were furious, they had enough of this dragonshit."  Lord Quetzalcoatl smirked a bit at this.

" Father, has been working on a project a multi existential dimensional planetary pocket universe. A vast planet that is a universe, a dimension and an existence by itself " 

I was confused, planet, universe, dimensions what are those. Lady Galadriel must have seen my confusion because it was she who clarified, not that I understood much better.

" This is how creation is made up. It like a pyramid. Forgive me, you do not know what is a pyramid. Regardless. There is there creation a vast place immeasurable by mortals no matter how advance they are. Of the pantheons only Avalonians have accomplished it. First there is the creation. Secondly, there are the planes of existence, place where gods live and mortals live.Thirdly, there is a clusters of universes, it's like the tribes of the First men from here to the Green Garden each different but similar all worship the gods. After the cluster, is the universe, think a single place where tribes live like here in the North. In the universe, the are is a group of galaxies, the tribes,in a galaxy, the are solar systems, a single tribe with people and animals. In a solar systems the are worlds or planets,stars,moons and the sun. This will be the clan. In the planet the are dimensions. Places of the world anchored on the world, part of it but not of it like the world of the dead. Think of horses they are part of the clan but are not members of the clan. Avalon is all of this at once "

This was all confusing but I think I understand what she is trying to say.

Lord Quetzalcoatl continued " anyways, my parents announced that we are leaving to protect this creation. Firstly we needed base of operation and a place to call he asked the so was born the idea of Avalon. The first thing Father did was to ask the All-Creator, Eru Illuvatar, to make Avalon part of this creation but outside space and time. His wish was granted and more, for Avalon was made to be between these two creations. Second thing he did was summoned all who were like minded to my parents. Those who are answered chief among them was Iris who is the Goddess of death, she takes in the souls of the dead to protect them, another was the Great Slug Queen Katsuyu the fourth King of Avalon. She is a slug of truly great size and power and wisdom. But many were the Nox, an immortal species that father accidentally created hundreds of thousands years ago at the time." He paused for a moment.

" The Great Exuder began. After a while, the High Council found out what was happening. Furious they tried to threaten my parents" he winced " it did not end well for them. My aunt Mab first High king of Avalon has always been fiercely protective of her younger sibling and nephews, and her goodbrother, she fought all 12 and nearly obliterated them, all by herself. While Iris, her bond-mate, my parents, my brother-husband,Katsuyu and I fought the army each had one assigned to detain them" he said wistfully.

And I blinked, did he just say brother-husband? What does that even mean.

The God of Love continued, seemingly oblivious to my mental wondering.

" We were mighty back then very mighty indeed. After that fiasco, we left. Arriving at Avalon, everyone gave up 80% of their power to the land. Creating powerful protections, wonderful animals and plants. Everyone single one of us created and contributed to Avalon and what it became. After a while it became clear some Powers and Lones also came. So my parents left to fight them, while the rest of us continued to gladly labour. It became clear some leadership was needed thus Aunt Mab, was chosen. At first she refused saying father should be the King , we all agreed that was the case but. The fact was both parents we weakened after their labours, it would take a long time to finish fighting. And we were 2 googolplex she lead us. She formed the White Council, she said trying to rule all by herself is folly. So she chose the strongest, most powerful, smartest and best of the best to this council and has ever been since. 20 thousands members they are now. This would give you the idea just how difficult it isnto become a member given how old Avalon is."

"True enough it was grueling" said Lady Sarabi.

"Understand the structure of Avalon. First it my parents, specifically my Father, Kamogelo. He is called the first Creator and his the Third High King. He is the Highest Authority, a position Aunt Mab created specifically for him. Under him is the High King of Highest Kings. The Emperor of the Deathless Kingdoms. Lord of the Isles Eternal. Under that is the White Council led by High Chancellor. under them are the various leaders of the species, kingdoms, or States. Kings, Presidents etc.. Of course it much complex than that." He said with a sigh

"Anyway, after our victory. New life started to show in the creation and Avalon itself.New  Pantheons and civilizations. Each rose and fell and replaced by another sometimes by a better one and other even worse than the previous one."

Now it was Shuck who took over. " A few billions years ago I created this world this and I made sure that no sapient life would occur unless I willed it so. Few Thousands years ago, a portal opened in this dimension, and out of it came the Aldarai, a short powerful magical race fleeing their home dimension. All of them were very young no older then your equivalent of 10 and 8 years. I went to them and found out their fleeing a powerful enemy of ice and darkness destroyed their home and they were the last of the kind. These were Dawn's people. I removed the clauses that did not allow sentience to live here  6 thousand years later another 2 portals opened for 2 other races fleeing. And another 4 thousands various portals all over the world as you humans came also fleeing.

" This information may not seemed relevant now but it will be so soon " said Lady Lya.

" Think it best you go back, much to think about and I know your campinions are dying of curiosity. Namarie`"  said Lord Celeborn

* * *

* * *

**Terms**

~~~~**Kamogelo** : An African Name. It means acceptance. It extremely popular and gender neutral.

<https://za.pinterest.com/pin/286963807480493057/> (The Nox)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Clusters of universe are universes that share traits: I.e. Marvel and DC.
> 
> 2.Planesn of existence: mortal ascended planes( the Q's from Star Trek and the Ancients from Star gate and Powers that Be from Buffy and gods)
> 
> 3.dimension i.e. Never-Never from Dresden files  
> 4 multiverse I.e different continueties from comic or fanfictions


	6. Interlude: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This interlude gives an idea for the next part of this series and hints about the entire series. You may Skip this chapter if you want

" I have a meeting with Dumbledore, so let's make this quick, I have successfully managed to get him to relinquish the Elder Wand. I have also managed to locate Steve Rogers and James Barnes they are currently in my ship. However, I have some concerning news." Said Qwati.

"Oh?" Inquired Lord Arceus.

"We are not the only who has taken advantage of father temporarily relaxing the time travel prohibition. That world has been delayed by a decade by someone. Whom or why I do not yet know"

"That is concerning, and that world may not be the only one. Everyone should be on the look out, especially others who have time travel."  Said Eldarion.

" I have managed to influence Minato Namikaze to locate and convince Tsunade Senju to help with his wife pregnancy as they are family on the Uzumaki side. Hopefully with Lord Kurama's attack they won't be too much damage with 5 Kage level ninja present and hope Tsunade medical skills will save many. The Leaf will need many capable hands once the 4th war goes underway. And should Minato fall. Tsuamde will be in position to take over as the fifth " reported Lord Celeborn.

" 5 kage level? " asked Lady Lya

"Senju Tsuande,Sarutobi Hiruzen, Namikaze Minato,Uchiha Fugaku an Shimura Danzo if he would help he is something of a coward" and Celeborn

"Some other operations are also ongoing, Oloire has already made contact with the Jedi he would handle them" reported Eldarion

"Yes I will be joining him later. I think we all better get going,  a lotta of shit to do and lots of shitty things done" said Sarabi.

Everyone nodded and teleported or opened portals and left.


	7. The Weddings of Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Long Awaited weddings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is one of the most important and historical dates in South Africa. So I wrote this chapter to cheer my self and not be saddened by history

After the confusing yet revealing conversation with the Gods, time moved on and preparation for the weddings begun with Lady Sarabi promptly taking over said preparations. In the mean time I have meet other Elves besides Lady Galadriel and Lords Celeborn and Eldarion. They were all slender,beautiful, graceful,strong and faster. I found this when I sparred with one called Elladan Elrondion. They can also be a little conceited.

Appearantly they were not always gods. A long time ago Elves were only half immortal living on planet Arda along the Dwarves,Hobbits and Humans. Through the ages the fought against many evils until their time end and the age of Men begun, so they left the mortal lands for the Immortal one where the undying dwells. There they learned and relearned much from the Valar including the existence of Avalon. In time their greatest foe an ancient evil Morgoth escaped. Many heroes of Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits and the Dunedain were summoned even from the Great Beyond and wage a long,hard and devastating. Until they were they were triumphant. The Valar udying were leaving for Avalon their labours done. So the Great Creator Eru Iluvatar gave each race a choice both those who are dead or live,they can join the Valar in Avalon or they can go to the Great Beyond and rest. Many Elves chose to go Avalon but many also chose to rest and a considerable number of other races chose to follow the Valar. Those who went to Avalon were warned that the Great Beyond will be forever barred from them still they went on.

After the negotiations the royals left but our tribe begun to move to the Haven for the wedding. In the ensuing turn of moons, guest began to arrived from far wide lands and all were in awe of the Haven even more of the gods,those who did not believe they now did. Lord  Eldarion built houses for the guests. The houses were unusual they were made of brown material like stone and the roofs with flattish pinkish stone-like materials. When the hearth were lit the place were warm like summer.

Lady Sarabi often summoned all four of us to consult what we wanted and how the ceremony would go, she also told us that as the God of Love lord Quetzecoatl will do the guiding. A section of the forest was closed off anyone was forbbiden from entering save by Lady Sarabi permission.Two weeks before the weddings were the busiest Lady Sarabi was an stoppable force. She moved to and from and everyone followed her instructions into letter and no one dared argued with her. In that time the royalty had returned even they were not spared. I was very nervous as the time approached so the Lady instructed my father, the king and Lord Celeborn to go hunt for at least three wolf furs. While Rowan was taken somewhere by Eldarion and they came back with a very large lizard-lion. My mother and Ladies Clearspring and Galadriel took charge of  those catches. 

* * *

 Tonight was the night and I was very nervous, I paced all over the room and fidget with my clothes. I wore black breeches, with a silver shirt made of rings of metal yet it was light as cloth made of wool with a black undershirt and a large belt with silver. To complete I wore a black cloak with white stripes and a wolf fur on the shoulders.

I was interrupted by a knock on , "coming in" I said. And my father entered, he wore a fine leathers clothes and cloak looking like the Magnar he is.

"Nevours" he said with a small smile.

"No., umm, yes. I don't think I am ready for this" I said with grimace

"No one is until the moment comes and it's only natural to feel nervous everyone is always. Let me tell your about my wedding" said father. I let my father soothing voice to was over me and felt my nervousness go away. Until there was a knock and Lord Elrohir appeared.

"It is time" said the Elven Lord with a smile

He guided my father into the forest and we came on path laden with flat white stone, and there already was Rowan who were his people garb but it was more beautiful this must be elven made. But it was the forest that made our eyes were wide in sheer amazement. The forest was surrounded by small ponds from which soft light emanated, small balls of light floating around, snow was falling but never touched the floor nor the guests whom were sitting on elegant chair made of wood that appeared as they risen from the forest floor and twisted into chair. My father went to his assigned chair. Rowan and I walked through the stone path and we came at the end where our families were in front rows. On the right side were Dawn and I guests and on the left Rowans and Relina's. And there in front was huge and unsual Weir tree with two smiling faces gazing at each other lovelingly it was the face of a Child and Man. And there was the immensely towering Lord Quetzalcoatl on the left side of the tree,he wore so lightly shining white robes.

Rowan and I stood on then right of the tree. Lord Quetzalcoatl then peered at us with those slightly unfocused purple eyes and the nodded then he turned to look at the Path and there was Dawn and Relina with their fathers Magnars Summer and Renold. Dawn wore a long cascading dress of green leaves which was trailing of the floor and Relina was wore a white and red dress with the red on shoulders and front while the bottom was white and red.

"Who comes before the Gods this night?" Intoned Lord Quetzalcoatl

"Dawn, Daughter of those Sing the Song of the Earth" replied Magnar Summer.

"Relina, true born daughter of the Magnar of the Lion-lizard clan" this was lord Renold.

Turning to us, Lord Quetzalcoatl intoned again

"Who comes to claim them?"

"I Brandon, Son of the Magnar of the Direwolf clan"

"I Rowan, Son of those who Sing the Song of the Earth"

"Do you beloved daughters take these men?"

"I take this man" both Dawn and Relina said.

Suddenly two neatly folded cloaks appeared in hands and then they float to us, then we unfolded them, mine was a white wolf fur cloak with a running grey Direwolf on its back, while Rowan's was green lion-lizard leather with a black lion-lizard which has its mouth open an its tongue almost touching its twisted tail on its back.

"You know what to do" the words appeared in my mind the same must have been true for Rowan because he did the same. We both cloaked our brides.

"Winter is coming, so with this cloak I offer my warmth and protection and love." I said and placed the cloak on Dawn.

"Ever watchful, with this cloak I offer my protection, love and that I will always be watchful of your needs and well being" said Rowan.

Lord Quetzalcoatl then turned to the guest

"Normally the groom will place their cloaks on their brides but tonight we do things differently. It is custom of the Children of the Forest as you call them, that when two men marry the who is courting will present his intended with a gift. Usually it is a weapon or crafted item or a game of magnificence or in rare instance the head of an enemy. During the courting period the Seeker will fight a champion of the intended to show he prowess as a warrior and should he succeed then will fight the intended, should the intended  deemed the seeker a worthy warrior the courting is a success. During he bonding ceremony both men exchanged cloaks and then the intended will present his Seeker with a gift of his own this is what we will be doing. Ladies if you will"

And in his hand again appeared two cloaks that obviously wrapped something. The two ladies approached him and took those cloaks and then they turned to us Relina was the first to arrive so she present hers to Rowan, he took and unraveled it. From it appeared a beautiful golden trident with smooth edges, and its shaft twisting and at the bottom was a wicked curved blade.The trident was tall but when Rowan grasped it it shrunk to fit him.

"This is Váre which means protect in Elven speech , the Elven Lord made it upon my request, may it always protect you in all danger" said Relina

And now it was Dawn turns a beautiful truly huge mace was unraveled, the head had many spikes, it was white but the points spikes were tinted with greenish black with runes upon . I wondered how she was able to carry it but as I lifted it was light as a feather.

"This is the Hammer of the North. It shall fell any foe of the North and may it crush any who dares harm us. It was forged by the Dwarves of Avalon" said my beloved.

"These weapon are have been hallowed and only those who are worthy will wield them and any who is not the will be as heavy as a mountain. And only those of your bloodline will be able to wield them and those who are not will die if the try" said Lord Quetzalcoatl.

After a moment he spoke again

"And now I gift to you and your descendants a name. To you Brandon and Dawn I gave you the name Stark, for it shall be up to you remove all the darkness, lies and all the undesirable leaving nothing by the Stark truth and to you Rowan and Relina I gave you the name of Reed, for like reeds no wind,water or stone shall conquer you save by your permission and you shall the first protection of the the faith of the land. With that said please let us eat,drink and be merry for this is the beginning of a new era"

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 <https://m.brilio.net/brilistyle/trending/gaun-bikinan-4-desainer-ini-unik-banget-bahannya-dari-5888-dedaunan-1711197.html>  (Dawn's Dress)

<http://medievalmerchandise.com/product/aloe-w-women-medieval-dress-renaissance-lace-up-vintage-style-gothic-dress-floor-length-women-cosplay-dresses-retro-gown/> (Relina's Dress)

<https://za.pinterest.com/pin/841117667878034907/> (Brandon Outfit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left for the childhood of Brandon Stark. Next chapter : THE PACT IS FULFILLED: The Gifts of the Gods


	8. THE PACT IS FULFILLED: The Gifts of the Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more or less a nod to Father's Day.  
> I received an email about copyright so I had to edit this chapter and reveal something relevant I planned to reveal later, but it was not necessarily important. And I had to remove the Lyrics of the song.

Everyone moved to where the food was laid out, like everything else the food was exotic and different. Fruits called jackfruit,longan,sapodilla.Meat such as bison and ostrich. Cakes of different size and shapes, some were made in our likeness some were direwolves some lizard-lions and and other beasts. Desert that were made of fire. Drinks made of pumpkins and other fruits. As the merriment continued Lord Quetzalcoatl rose once more with Lord Eldarion. "Dear newlyweds my nephew and I, have little performance for you" the Lord of Love addressed us from the slightly elevated ground. I saw all the the Avalonians eyes widen. And Lady Sarabi next to me said " Be honoured mortals, it is one thing to have a Star sing but two is another" While Lord Eldarion made his way to his uncle and stood next him. Lord Quetzalcoatl spoke once more "This is dedicated to you in hopes it will always be in your thoughts and will help when days are dark"

**"You Raise Me Up"**

 

 

 

 

" _When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;_  
_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_  
_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_  
_Until you come and sit awhile with me._ "

The voices of these gods were undescribable it was like listening to birds sing, the rush of rivers, the sigh of wind through leaves and a rumble of storms, a lover's pleasure and a mother's lullaby.

The Words flowed through me and filled me. The feelings and sensations I felt those moments were indescribable my heart swelled and it was as though my soul was growing and my spirit was warmed.

_"There is no life - no life without its hunger;_  
_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;_  
_But when you come and I am filled with wonder,_  
_Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity."_

And indeed I felt as though I saw eternity, the newly formed bond between Dawn and I flared, and It was beautiful and perilous, life and death, beginning and the end.

And suddenly it came unto, I saw in mind Dawn and I with Rickon, we were dancing, singing, kissing, and love was plainly clear between the three of us. Was this a vision?

 This song will forever be in my mind and all of those who heard. It will be customary in the North for two sibling or family members to sing this song during a wedding feast as many would believe it is a sacred song and would bring many blessings.

After the song other gods took up singing. The Elves sung of the forests,the sea and starlight. The Dwarves sung's of the earth, steel and fire. The Nox sung of stars, forest and other things I did not understand. The Dunedain sang something about the west. I will find out later that each races sang about what they loved the most or what had great significance to them.

 

We mortals also sang, compared to the gods it was unrefined and rough but the loved it and were surprisingly not condescending about them.

 The Merriment went for a long time even when we the newly weds went to bed. Some poor asshole tried to do the bedding ceremony to Relina, the Goddesses showed their displeasure. I would be very surprised if this ceremony continues after this.

* * *

The following day we were summoned by the Gods once more. We went to the wedding clearing again. The Gods sat  in a half circle  with Lady Sarabi in a middle. As we approached several things became clear. Firstly,The Gods were today were large, in comparison I stood just above their knees. Secondly, they sat on towering thrones, these thrones were different, each was unique some were made of stone rising from the earth, some stones were dark, some white other green and blue, some were made of other elements fire,water,lightning and wind. Other were made of metal gold,iron,silver, bronze. Other made of bones, shadows and light of the stars,moon and soon. And on the right of their thrones were weapons swords,bows,hammers, mace and other weapons I never saw before with sticks and blades of various size and shape on top.

 

As we approached Lady Sarabi, her throne was seemingly made of white clouds and the right was a truly monstrous great war hammer. As I looked at looked like a storm it head looked liked a gathering storm of angry black clouds, its shaft looked like clouds made into a shaft with lightning travelling from it into the head of the of that hammer. This hammer was undoubtedly a weapon of the gods.

 

"Mae Govannen, Children, and welcome." Greeted lady Sarabi and we responded greeting everyone.

 

She continued after a moment of silence. " Of all the people in the tribes of the lands, when we called that the time to fulfill the Pact has come only the North answered. For this we would like to thank you,reward and give you responsibilities "

 

Next spoke a red haired Goddess with six wings like the fire bugs " I am Lady Sibylla, Goddess of Justice, and sanctuary among other things. Firstly to the Starks, Lady Sarabi and Lord Locky, give to you the power of water and wind respectively, which in turn would give you the power over ice, this power would only belong to your bloodline. To the Reeds, also from Lord Locky and his bond-mate, Lord Nefrayu of the Nox, the power of water and earth, this power would in turn give you power over wood, this power is tied to your bloodline only"

 

She gave us a moment to absorb this, before continuing

 

"The second gift is to all of the North. All of the the Children of Winter from your parents generation shall live to 300 years. The shall age up to no more than 20 and 5 years and after that they shall not age but for the last century of their lives in which they shall age normally once more. Except for once again your bloodline lines, they due to their none human blood they shall live for 500 years and their bond-mates life span shall be extended to match them. This of course does not mean they are deathless because diseases and misfortunes can still kill them. And as for you young Brandon and Relina your life forces are tied to your bond-mates, as long as they live so shall you. And at last the magic of this world wane and wax, but not so to the North or at least no so much as to be useless. Some other gifts will manifest themselves later and some maybe unique to a bloodline or to an individual and one of the greatest gifts we gave are the weir trees, the is a reason why we they are sacred, Lord Shuck truly out did himself when he created them. This may not seem important but it is"

 

This is the second time a god has said something is seemingly important, I wonder,. My thoughts were interrupted by Lord Quetzalcoatl speaking.

 

" The next gift is from my bond-mate and I. From yours truly is thus. Without fail all your bloodline shall be gifted in warging and there shall always be a greenseer in your bloodline and anyone in the Northern blood can be taught to wary but those who are taught can only warg with one animal in their life time called a familiar. And from my beloved here are your gift is thus, All of your descendants shall be gifted in the Art of War and shall occasionally appear a once in generation warrior that surpass all and that each generation will surpass the previous one." 

 

"And  the next gift is from me and my bond-mate" Said Lord Shuck.

 

And in front of us suddenly were four beast two dire-wolves and two shadow-cats and I am not ashamed to admit that a little espaced in my breeches. I have seen direwolves they are big creatures each can take 20 men in a fight and shadow cats are also big and dangerous. But the four creatures in front of us were at least 3 times bigger.

 

"The dire-wolves are for the Starks and the shadow-cat are for the Reeds. All of your descendants shall have these animals as familiars, they shall be confidants, bestfriends, protectors all at once,of course the same goes around. Understand their are no ordinary animals because they are as intelligent as human and are capable of speech. Please approach them, place your hand on the snouts and look in their eyes"

 

I was drawn to the grey coated one with yellow eyes, while Dawn the white one with red eyes, while the Reed approached the shadow cats. For some I felt that the colour reason the colour of the animals is significant. We did as we are instructed. 

 

Once I looked into the beast eye, I knew its mind and soul,I called it a beast but no it was know beast, Oh it was intelligent for it could reason and solve problems as I can,but its mind was clearly that not of man but of a wolf. And I knew it also knew my mind and soul. And at one I knew its nay his name  _ **Frostwind**  . _

 

"Beannachtai, Frostwind," I said in reverence and he replied "Mae Govannen Brandon Stark, First of His name, Heir of the Direwolves clan"

 

And I knew there and then our live have irrevocable changed, for better or for worse that remained to be seen.

* * *

* * *

**The Familiars**

 

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song is the one sang by Harrison Craig and Tom Moxey you can see it on YouTube. Lady Sibylla is based on the Major fairy of Justice from Winx Club.


	9. Changes and Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter in Brandon's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read this chapter and had to revise it. It was pretty terrible, what with spelling and grammar mistakes of a fourth grade and about as comprehensible. It became clear writing is not my talent. With that said, since its winter holidays, I have nothing better to do for the next month, I will continue to write. So thanks for bearing with me. Originally Dawn and Bran did not bond with Rickon I planned that to happen at the end of their saga,but I thought that would not be necessary as it would increase the time it would take to arrive at the main pairing story

_ **HISTORY BOOK 1: The Founding of the Northern Realms** _

_ **Volume 1: The Life and Times of Brandon Stark** _

_ **8080 BAC (BEFORE AEGON’s CONQUEST)** _

_ **196 BtW (BEFORE the WALL)** _

_ **Chapter 2: TRAVELLING:** _ _ **Allies for the Future.** _

20 years have passed since my wedding and may things have changed, I have new younger brother,Rickard. Dawn and I have come to love one another, although some misunderstandings have occurred nothing we couldn't resolve.

Not only that but both Dawn and RI have wed Rickon. We are the first couple to welcome a consort in our bond, becoming a triad. Lord Quetzalcoatl himself blessed this bond.

My tribe has long since made permanent dwelling here at the Haven. As for the rest of  _ **T**_ _ **huaidh,**_  People in my father generation are not ageing, and everyone in that generation and those after them have found themselves stronger,faster and with better senses, it was nothing too extraordinary except for women are almost as as strong as men,it was funny watching Haylise sock Cayden when he said a woman has no business in in battle, all they must do is care for their man and warm their bed.

Children being born are now bigger, more robust and more resilient.The number of children lost to the cold have lessened, they are also walking and talking earlier,as well as learning their runes faster and earlier.

It's not just the people who changed.

Animals have become bigger,stronger, faster,tougher. Ordinary dire wolves could kill 20 men and now that number is about 30 men. Shadowcats can now blend in with shadows to become one with them making them nigh impossible to detect them and made worse that they have taken to hunt mostly at night. Lion-lizards venom no longer just paralyses, it now kills. Ravens and crows are now size of cats, cats are now size of small dogs,  every animals are now 3 times bigger.Claws, fangs and horns are now sharp like hunters knives and swords, this includes stags,goats and the like.

Unfortunately those changes did not make everything a paradise,we still lost many people in winter to cold, hunger, and sickness in winter and the now more dangerous animals make hunting difficult. The Dunedain and elves tried to help but have since they have taken mortal form, their power has greatly diminished and they have to train themselves to use the resources they have here.

However the Dunedain have taught my people many things, things that allow us to survive.Over 200 thousands of them stayed behind and with around 40 thousand have left to go somewhere, rumour has it they left to build something, some of the elves also have taken mortal form,but they are often seen with the  _ **Leanai Na Foraoise**_ having more in common with them than us and many of them left with the Dunedain with only 4 thousands remaining here.As for me I have been apprenticed to the Elven Lord named Celebrimbor or Celebrimbor Sensei as he insisted I call him, and Dawn was apprenticed to the Elven Lady the Lady Celebrian.

Of all the changes perhaps the biggest change is that all the Magnars and High clans have also taken names and not just in our lands but all the lands. Originally only the Magnars and the High clans were supposed names,and this true to other lands, but in ours due to the Dunedain influence the smallfolk of the tribes have also be given a name. Other lands have denied them this privilege and when the Elves and Dunedain advised otherwise, the high folk claimed since they took mortal, they may not understand things clearly as they could before. This did not go well at all. They seemed to forget they are speaking to gods, even if they took mortal they are still in fact gods. Why piss off someone who is eternal and all powerful,with eternal memory, I do not know

Sitting down to meditate under the weir tree. I recalled my lessons with sensei. 

 _ **Draiocht**_  at its core is the essence of life and creation. Within oneself is a core energy. One can harness this energy to produce change in reality act of magic is called a spell the feat of such an act is called casting. 

Casting a spell is three way process:  gathering energy, shaping it with ones thoughts,emotions and more importantly  will, and releasing it to the intended direction. 

A beginner requires to speak the words out loud using Elven languageor any magical language, and use gestures. An accomplished user may only use gestures. A true master can only use their thoughts.

Knowledge is essential to using  _ **draiocht**_ , the are many way I can use air to fly but I must know how air works and how it affect my body or I can use mind-touch or telekinesis to float and move about.

Furthermore more _ **draiocht**_  energy can be used and manipulated by runes, primarily to achieve a permanent feat. Firstly, a rune can be inscribed on surface to achieve an effect. One can design a ward for protection using a network. For example with one rune you can enforce a wall to be tough, but with a rune network you can make it nigh unbreakable by using a a rune network which consist of runes for toughness, healing, water repelling, density. This would make the wall be tough with high density and not be ruined by water and heal itself so it does not become worn, the finished product of the network is a called a seal array. And to activate the seal one has to use hands signs which represent the one of the 12 star animals.

Further, many spells manifest themselves as runes, usually in a circle, or manila, no mandalas I believe that what is sensei called them. I had to learn new and strange words and concepts  for example, a fire element would be,  _ **Fire Dragon Roar**_  ,from rune circle a swirling column of fire spell would erupt with a roar. This spell is phrase that contains a spoken rune of stability, fire,dragon.

Further more some abilities are unique and divided into two category. Firstly there are psionic ablities produce by the mind associated with the mind such as warging and green sight these is the magic natural to Guides. Secondly, there is khi, no its chi abilities or physical abilities which enhances the body this magical is natural to Sentinels.

And some more difficult abilities and spells are the mixture of the two categories.

As for the elements one must have natural affinity for them. While its is possible to learn how to use other elements it will take a lot of time and effort and are not likely to be as powerful as your natural elements.

The Reeds and the Starks we are lucky to be given affinities to three elements indeed.

Of course there are dangers as well, when casting a spell one must be confident and sure other wise it will go disastrously. Insufficient knowledge may bring about disaster. And of there is the depleted core energy, this is extremely dangerous and can be fatal.

* * *

Turning my true sight inward I saw that all my core has been replenished. Getting up and dusting myself up. I have an important meeting with sensei to discuss final preparations for our voyage.

Several years now a strong wanderlust has struck me. So with many discussions with my loved ones and important personages. Many adventurous lads across the lands have come to join our expedition, mostly third sons, bastards and sons of whores. Despite the warnings that we may all die horrible painful deaths and never see our families we managed to gain 579 souls.

Although Rickon will be with me Dawn won't be as she has her own journey to walk. This truly annoys me the thought of one of my bond-mates not being within my sight. Sensei says I'm obsessed possessive with my mates. Bah what does he know? Hah!!.

Speaking of sensei, there he was slender yet unmistakably a man, he was 6'7" black haired and blue eyed Elf-Lord of nobility and authority and power was about him he looked neither young nor old except for the eyes that showed incomprehensible age and wisdom bitterly earned, there was an a subtle glow and air of otherness that surrounded him. He voice when he spoke commanded all to listen, it was deep with melodious quality as with All things Elven and indeed Avalonian.

* * *

**Rune network:** group of runes put together. It can be read/use as sentence, phrase, a paragraph. Depending on what you want to do. e.g  this is wall unbreakable. This sentence would contain runes that say regenerate, be tough, not be wet. Or prevent theft inscribe on the frame of the door, do not allow .... to enter/leave or none my not enter but me.

**Seal or seal array: completed product of rune network**

**Core** : Source of  magic

 **Fire Dragon Roar:** a fire element technique

 **Star Animals:** the eastern Zordiac animals

 **True Sight:** an ability to open a third eye to see magic energy and true nature of things. Possessed by all magic user. Extremely dangerous. Has a variant called Soul Gaze, which is looking someone in the eyes and see their true nature the very soul.

 **Far-strider** : teleporter

 **High Clans** : nobles of this era, percussors to Noble and Great houses

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The runic magic is based on Fairytail. While the hansigns are from Naruto.  
> The Magic colour I got from the fan fiction: Far strider by aguy.


	10. The Journey Beneath the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran first adventure

"THOSE FUCKING SHRIVELED SORE POX INFESTED DICK HEADS"   a furious womanly voice rang out all over the place, and over head thick black clouds and  thunder cracked and thick lightning flash. And in front of me sensei looked to the general direction where the voice came from and a grimace appeared from on his flawless face.  
"Sensei" I said in greetings. "I see The Queen of Heavens is angry again"

"Young Sarabi always had a foul temper and an even fouler mouth. The blessed Log know that we tried to fix her mouth to no avail, in her 500 thousands years of life and no one had succeeded, not her fathers, her twin and other siblings,her bond mate nor even her sensei Lord Celeborn, this naturally made diplomacy difficult for her but remarkably enough her reign as High King was the most Avalon was involved with interpantheon matters.  " was sensei reply.

I winced, I was familiar with the Goddess moods one moment she is friendly and casual, another she is indifferent and the next she is angry. Appearantly her bond-mate Lord Paradox, a human turned God, has been on a 100 year mission in another universe and the great distance is straining their soulmate bond especially for so young a Goddess and God even one as great and powerful as Lady Sarabi. My brain and everyone else whose is mortal nearly broke when it was explained that 500 thousands years considered as still young, she is compared to being in more or less entering her 30s. 

The measure of the Gods was confusing. Appearantly time behaviours differently for every world and universe.  A single lifetime on one world can mean only a minute had passed in another. From another world a person can come to mine young and spend thousands years without aging and the moment they step on theirs they age rapidly unless a divine being intervenes.

As I was contemplating the behaviour of time, a blur passed by me and a blink later, I saw Lady Sarabi standing in front of sensei and a moment later air passed by, snow and leaves scattering and fluttering about the clearing. 

"My Lady?" Celebrimbor-sensei enquired with a raised brow.

The Lady took a breath and spoke with a language that was utterly foreign and which sensei answered in. The conversation went for long moments, then they switched to my language.

"We live in ages of miracles, as your son Lord Lockey is fond of saying, they may in fact be sincere" sensei said in my language of which the goddess answered in and her reply was..unique... to say the least.

"Oh please! they're bout as sincere a whore moaning in pleasure while being fucked by a virgin"

I chocked with laughter at that.

Sensei answered with clear amusement in his voice "As I have said ages of miracles"

She gave a snort not suitable for a Goddess let alone of her stature. She suddenly turned to looked at me.

"Brandon, baby, what's hanging" she said cheerfully waving at me. I am certainly never going to get used to her manner of speech, but I understood her enough.

"My Lady" I said with a deep bow of respect. " I am well, just excited about the trip"

" Oh yes. I know all about that. Rumour has it that the missus is not with so you won't be getting any pussy for an ass long time." She then smirked at me and wiggled her brows. " speaking of ass Rickon is coming with you now there is piece of boypussy to die for so can't complain about not giving Dawnie the big Ol' D now can ye?"

I was blushing furiously, there are differences being teased by other men and another by a woman especially if they are Goddess.

"Oh! I wonder what Dawn and Rickon are like together or having both of them all to yourself at the same time" mused the Goddess out loud.

My mind blanked out at the image the Goddess words invoked in brain, and my blood travelled below so fast, I was left dizzy.  I could see it in my mind the scene that has taken many place in the last 20 years,both Dawn and  Rickon, beautiful and flushed with pleasure because of me or them pleasuring each other with their mouths and fingers on bed while I was watching and instructing them. Elder Gods help me, Clearly Lady Sarabi is trying to kill. I can imagine the scandal all over the Lands, Brandon Stark, favoured of the Gods, killed by his cock exploding with excessive arousal.

"Nana,my dear, please stop teasing the poor boy, I don't need for my Padawan to get a reputation that he was killed by hornyness" sensei, the bastard said with a amusement.

"SAHAHAHA" Lady Sarabi outright cackled, the woman is a menace. Another thing I will never get used to I the bizarre laughter the gods. Apparently the gods have something of every world in creation as part of their connection to it although some are more subtle, and this signature laugh as they call, is one of the more prominent part. Simply bizarre,but what do I know, I am but a mortal.

"On a serious note the last members of a expedition have arrived men from the far side of this Land, they are from the Big Beards tribe, I believe one of them is from their leading clan which has taken the name of Umber"

After that we got onto planning and meeting with the  representatives from all the Lands. The Gods acted as messengers to and from by far striding or mind speaking with others Magnars from other Lands. It was humbling and showed that the gods are there for the people, however some other people we getting full of themselves, starting to command and make demands of the Gods needless to say most did not live to regret it, as for those who tried to get 'lucky' with the Goddesses, well their fates were worse than death. They and the rest of us were reminded we are dealing with Divine and not some conjurors of cheap tricks as they constantly said. The last minute members came delaying us for three weeks,but it was perhaps for the best as our number jumped from 500 to 777.

On the seventh day of the ninth month named after Lord Eldarion.Every member of the expedition gathered in front of the weir tree I got married in front of, holding hands in circle with Celebrimbor-Sensei in the middle of it, further right was Dawn with her own circle with her own people and had Lady Sarabi in the middle. In the goddess hand held aloft was her monstrous great war hammer,Fíochán-stoirme, which she she lifted and slammed the shaft end gently on the ground and bolts of lightning slammed into everyone in her circle and there was startled cursing and shout from my circle as everyone was blinded by the intense light and when it dimmed, Dawn and everyone was gone.

Despite knowing what happened panic clawed my heart. I could feel the our bond but it was stretched like an overused roped. It only was senseis voice that managed to calm everyone and I when he spoke.

"Everyone calm your selves, Lady Sarabi merely used what is called Lightning express a method of the Gods to Far-Stride,"

Men began to calm after that and sensei instructed us to hold hand again and some were hesitant to do so but did anyway. Green leaves appeared and started to surrounded us and lo and behold for suddenly we were somewhere else. Looking  at the ragged razor edge I could see the sea, momentarily I turned and looked where I knew was the middle of the North and where the Promised City laid. Over the 20 years I learned much about architecture and creating from sensei and other elves as well as the Dunedain, the Dwarves and other immortals that occasionally come tonour tribe. I have drawn up 'castles' as sensei and other gods called them when they praised my designs, however not a single design impressed Lord Eldarion, it was incredible frustrating, I am unused to failure

Loud gasps made me turn around, and there was the sea boiling and moments later something was slowly emerging from it something monstrous. It was a ship but unlike any I have seen, It was very long, and looked like it was made of white metal, it had it what I presumed to be the front, towers and black tables one circle while other ordinary shape. Its side then opened as though it was collapsing with a hiss that of a snake found at the Land of Gold Hills.

Sensei gestured at the the ragged rocks they collapsed gently and smoothed out and the the ground jutted out and lengthening while pillars jutted out of the sea, seamlessly connecting with the lengthened top forming a bridge. And sensei spoke once more.

"Behold Children, The Lady Oceana  She has been with me through many an adventure and shall once again ferry me and all of you to another one"

Small boats, white like the monstrously large ship came to fetch us and we boarded the ship. The deck presumably was as beautiful and utterly strange. Lights of various colours and and floating spirit showing building and what I recognized as Elven script. 

And then we meet the spirit of the ship. It was a beautiful woman of blond and blue eyes, with divine glowing about her person.

"My good men, this Lady Oceana, She is the Artificial Intelligence of this ship"

"Artificial Intelligence, what is that?" Asked Rickon amazed like everyone else. I took a moment to take in his face and my heart beat faster. He really was beautiful, sensei broke the moment when he answered.

"She is the intellectus  of this ship, its living spirit, I believe you have been taught about those" 

Rickon nodded.

After a time walking around and asking question. Lady Oceana called out in the unknown beautiful tongue. Sensei answered in kind.

Suddenly  the metal side of the ship lifted and lo and behold, we were under water for we could see that clearly and men shouted out in alarm but sensei once more calmed everyone, it also helped the people who came with the ship did not panic. After that we all but attempt to make our faces and the ship one as we looked into the sea. Fish we never saw before, glowing, other that looked like birds, plants also that glowed or so I'm told they are plants.

After quite sometime a startled yell caught my attention, and I saw a terrified Rickon and I quickly made my way to him and by the Gods I almost wished I didn't, almost, for there was a large grey eye looking at us , the eye was so large it looked like it was as big as the ship,the eye surveyed us for a long moment then it seemed to blink then it moved,a long sinuous and serpent like body came into view, it took a very long time, which was spent in total silence, for us to see a tail which has two razor sharp appendages at the top and bottom.

The silence was broken by one of the Elven maid on board.

"A Sea Dragon, the Great Serpent of the Deep, one of the Sea Kings, mighty creatures of the Deep. And that one is old very old. I think older than I and I'm 90 thousand years old." as she said this she was looking at Rickon intently as was every member of the crew. somehow I knew something of importance has happened to Rickon, something unexpected yet not surprising to them. my supespicion was confirmed when sensei spoke.

"Rickon, I need to speak with you in private later when you have the time " 

That serpent was not the only monster we saw. A truly giant squid , which the Elven Lady said it was a Kraken, and a child at that as it was small. I couldn't believe it. One of our member was quite fascinated with the horrid monster.

At  last the ship emerged from the sea and all were glad to sun once more.

* * *

 

https://za.pinterest.com/pin/472596554617787553/ (Oceana)

 TERMS

 

  _ **Fíochán-stoirme** _ \- Storm-Weaver

 **Oceana** - Celebrimbor submarine ( SVC 124th.A Yr9054 A-T [Science Vessel Class, 124th Age; Year 9054 Avalon-Timeline,] ). An extremely advance submarine used to explore all things marine. Has sensory equipment imaginable and uses holographic technology ( which bran thinks are spirits or magical runes). Uses sublight drive. Has Asgard transporter from Stargate. Has light (by Avalon standards) but powerful weaponry and an extremely strong energy shields both technological and magical so can withstand the pressure of the ocean with no problem. It can achieve flight. It is capable of opening portals beneath the ocean and in the skies for escape.

 **Signature Laugh** -  the Sounds all the gods make when they laugh from beautiful and melodious to down right bizarre. This 

 **World Connection-  the** connection the gods have to a world the more connection a god had the greater the power they can exercise within the boundary of the world. The depth depends on how long they have lived on a world,how much influence (usually worship) they, how powerful their power is. And if they are native to that world e.g Mab and Titania are more connected to Never-Never than Earth. All gods have a passive connection to every world but that connection has to be exercised and trained like a muscle.A strong connection usually manifest itself by showing a characteristic that is famous for or unique to I.e one piece laughter.

 **Land of Golden Hills-** Future Westerlands

 _ **Big Beards Tribe-**_ Ancestor of the Umbers and those of the Last Hearth. References for their big size and equally big beards


	11. Discoveries part 1!! Powers and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickon discover something new about himself, Bran dreams and they see a new wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the game of throne nor do I own Haki, they belong to G.R.R Martin and Eiichiro Oda respectively

  * **Location** : **Oceana**



Rickon was nervous as he was escorted through the ship by the stoic guard. A seemingly young looking man of great size with grey eyes that were silver and equally silver hair. I thought he was one of the Elven-kin but his ears were round and not leaf shaped, still the was the otherness that the immortal seemed to have. Walking through the corridor we came what must be Lord Celebrimbor's solar for his voice rang out.

"You may enter Rickon"

Nervously shuffling in, and as usual concerning the gods my mouth gaped. The solar was large and could fit over 50 men and still have space to spare. The master of the solar sat behind a beautiful brown wooden desk, high chair that was metallic and roundish yet looked soft and comfortable. There were tall shelves with books and others hung weapons and there were tables with other devices with purpose unknown. All of that were fantastic of course, but that was not what surprised. No, it was the sun shining merrily above with white wisp of cloud drifting by. Oh! And the grass on the floor nor the beautiful trees with pink leaves and the one ernomous tree with silver bark and brimming with power, not even the heart-trees back at home felt like it,it was oddly calming. With its soft sigh I could almost say it is singing when the wind pass it.

After dismissing the guard, the Elven lord spoke.

"Rickon, welcome anything to eat or drink"

"Nay, my lord"

"You must be wondering why I summoned you here,aye?"

I nodded.

" I believe your sensei has taught you about the branch of magic called Colours of Will Manifestation"

"Aye, there are three of them Presence, Fighting Spirit and Intimidation or The Colour of Observation,Armaments and Conquer spirit. Observation allows at the basic to sense the life force of those around even if they hide themselves. Armament allows one to use the spirit and will as a shield as long they believe in themselves. Conquer's will allow dominance over other and only about 1 in million have as sensei said"

"Excellent summarization. I understand you are capable of all three."

"Aye, my lord"

"Well there is another rare ability which is the combination of all three colours and rarer than the Conquer's Will. It is unknown as the Voice of All Things. It allows one to hear the world and all that is in it. With it you could theoretically hear what is going on at home, know the properties of a herb by listening to it, or even hear the voice of creatures unable to speak the ordinary mortal is not meant to hear, and even gain a measure of a greater understanding of the visible and hidden world. For example, a Great Sea Dragon "

I shivered when I remember that terrible, old and heavy voice filled with unfathomable purpose.

The Lord continued " It is important to learn to control and use it. It is surprising that you awoke so suddenly without fanfare. We did expect you to awoken it but it was just so sudden, it is most interesting "

And he was looking at me with a strange glint in his eyes. The moment passed. And we made a schedule for the training.

A few hours hours after that conversation we came out of the sea something I was grateful for. That morning after we came out, I went out to the top deck after breaking my fast for some fresh air. I thought there would be no one but I was mistaken. There was Brandon and he looked even more handsome as the golden sunrise lit his features. I could feel my cock rising. Mentally chiding myself 'come now Rickon the man is married and in the years he has been married he has not strayed from his wife's bed'. Coming closer he seems to be in deep in thought. Clearing my throat he seemed startled and seeing it was me he smiled that beautiful smile that is usually only for Lady Dawn.

"Beannachtai , Beautiful morning is not?" He said looking around

"Best of the morn, aye it is" I looked at him for moment he was looking a bit puzzled. And I asked if he I already.

"I had a unusual dream last night,it is weighing on my mind"

"Oh..would you like to share, sensei always a problem shared is a problem half solved"

He thought for a moment and sighed and began to tell me about his dream.

**Flashback**

_After the day excitement, we were escorted to our quarters. The room was beautiful,my guide explained the room and its effects. After using the enormous bath, I went to large bed that could fit ten people comfortably and threw my self in it. After the day excitement and that I was under the sea I did not think I would be sleep but as soon a my head hit the pillows I was gone._

_First  I saw an old man strung on the ceiling and with green fire burning him and a young man nearby with a device of sort chocking him and trying to desperately reach a sword nearby, and cackling was a man of long tangled silver and mad purple eyes. The scene shifted, a young girl talking to a young man holding a baby after, she murmurs " Promise me,Ned" with a tongue similar to his mine, the goes still._

_The scene changed, I was in a crowd and in the middle was relatively young couple with what must be their children. The lordly man was dark haired with grey eyes upon a stern face, and the demurely woman was red haired and blue eyed of which the four of the five children shared however looking closely you can see the familiarity to the father and the youngest girl look like father. My attention was drawn to the back a boy peaking and try not to be notice he looked like the lordly man. All seem to be waiting for something._

_A moment later came the a sound of hooves, a procession came bearing banners of a crowned yellow stag on a black field and a golden lion on a red field. In front of the process a fat man struggled to get up from his horse and a boy had to place a wooden stair for him. Looking closely the man was once a great warrior gone to the seed. After him came a beautiful woman and children, tow boy and a girl, all were golden with splendour and golden was the hair and their eyes green. The came fourth warriors two clad in white metal armour and  white cloaks, one old yet formidable and was was as golden as the beautiful woman, his bearing was haughty and proud and looked like he needed a kicked in the balls. And the came a massive warrior clad in grey armour with a helmet in likeness of a snarling hound and many men with black and red cloaks._

_The scene changed, and I looked the second youngest boy with red haired climbing the wall of a broken tower, surefooted and swift he was. He came upon a hole on the tower and the he was falling.I shouted in horror and tried to catch but he fell through me I saw a man extended hand. Direwolves howled. Then something something drew me the golden man and woman sneaking about fixing their garb._

_The scene changed a young man looking like the young lord upon frozen waste land and a child of the forest hovering over him and saying with the Old Tongue " awake Benjen Stark"._

_The scene changed once more, the lordly man duelling the golden warrior, but treachery once more, the lordly man was speared in the leg. Once more the scene change, the lordly man bound and a great sword with a direwolf pommel fell on his neck cutting off his head._

_Again the scene changed, the red haired girl be hit brutally by a warrior in white cloak and armour. And the the last girl blind and dirty._

_Then the red haired boy, on the grasps of manhood, was  flung back by a bolt and then standing up and an older man helping him up and the boy looked at him hope, but treachery abound once more, the man whispered something and then shoved a knife in his heart._

_Then I was in a frozen clearing, this time it was before the young man whom was hiding during the king visit, men in black garb stabbing him and a tongue unknown said "For the Watch"._

 

_I was standing on a cliff. The wind was strong and cold, it felt as if it was trying to cut my flesh. The was smell of decay and and the land felt dead. Something in me urged to move. With each step I felt rising dread, stumblingly over a rock I rose once more and before me was creature. It looked like a man but with white flesh that seemed dried and made of ice, its eyes a dreadful blue. Wrongness came forth from it in waves. Fear unlike any before filled and my every being urged me to flee but my body did not or could not obey._

_The creature raised its arms, the ground cracked ad though something was clawing out to get out and out rose a corpse and then another and another. Soon many other rose as well not just humans,the children, giants and animals of all sorts. The creature suddenly seemed to look about as though looking for something I had a feeling it was looking for me,that it had sensed me. It was then that my body moved and I fled at was, something told me it would not do to be caught._

_As I was running something caught my eye overhead, I flash of red ,' a trick of mind' I thought to myself but in that moment I heard a beautiful sound. It filled me with wonder, gladdened my spirit and my heart my courage and my body with vigour. I was strengthened and ran for a long time._

_I came suddenly upon a weir-tree, it was a heart but unlike any for curved upon on was not a face of a man,child but a face majestic lion. I stared in wonder at the tree until a voice spoke._

_"So you are the Brandon Stark First of his name, hmm?"_

_Looking at the voice there on the branch was the most beautiful bird I have ever seen. It was large with red and gold plumage and fierce fiery golden and I felt power from comparable to Lord Quetzalcoatl._

_"Well, since I know who you are I should introduce myself shouldn't I?. Many are my names and titles. I am the Seventh High King of Avalon, The High Authority. God of Space and Time,Destiny and Fate. Magic and Free Will among many others things. and I am one of the fathers to Lord Quetzalcoatl and Lady Sarabi. "_

_I was struck dumb. For here was one of the heigh deities third oldest in all of creation._

_"Listen closely child. What you just saw was what may come to pass, the end of your line.The creatures are the enemy of life. They seek to destroy all the life on this miserable rock of yours. Snuff you all out like insects. But not all hope is gone,for by the power of your blood the enemy was kept at bay. You must find allies and learn new things in distant lands, learn all you could and perhaps you may yet survive to oncoming winter, it will be unlike anything else and perhaps prevent the fates of your descendants. Talk to your sensei, he request has been granted"_

_The bird then took flight and then I awoke._

**End Flashback**

"So what do you think?" inquired Bran


End file.
